


Their First Rodeo

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is done. He’s ready to barge in there and throw water on them. Realistically, he knew they couldn’t keep fucking all night. They couldn’t. </p>
<p>But they were just so loud. </p>
<p>He loves his roommates, he really does, but when they ended up going at it like bunnies, he wants to kill them. </p>
<p>Or, more accurately, join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Rodeo

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [MeanGreenLimaBean](http://meangreenlimabean.tumblr.com) for the art. She couldn't have made it more perfect. Thank you, Friend!

 

  **~oOo~**

Michael is done. He’s ready to barge in there and throw water on them. Realistically, he knows they couldn’t keep fucking all night. They couldn’t.

But they were just so _loud._

He loves his roommates, he really does, but when they ended up going at it like bunnies, he wants to kill them.

Or, more accurately, join them.

When he’d moved in with his buddy, Adam, their senior year of college, they were both single. They were two guys looking to have a good time, get laid, and maybe study enough to graduate. Two years later, Adam met Jo, who was beautiful and funny and wouldn’t take shit from anyone. Michael liked her from the moment he met her.

They’d dated for about a year when Adam asked Jo to move in with him and Michael assumed he’d be moving out, being a third wheel and all. Imagine his surprise when they both insisted he stay. They didn’t plan on getting married or having kids anytime soon, so it was only natural that he stay. They liked him, he liked them, and that he’d be contributing a third of the rent was a big selling point, too.

So, they settled into a comfortable routine, figuring out ideal bathroom times for each of them, which TV shows get taped and which ones they would watch together, planning meals together, the whole nine yards. Hell, Jo even kisses Michael goodnight most of the time. Everything they do, they do together. It’s nice, comfortable.

Except for the sex.

Michael tosses his magazine on the bed in frustration. Hearing his roommates through the thin walls is driving him crazy, their muffled groans going straight to his dick. He wonders if he should stay and be that creepy guy that jacks off to their fun, or go around the corner to their favorite bar to try to get laid. If he is being completely honest with himself, neither option sounds all that good.

Sure, he can stay and listen to Jo and Adam having what sounds like some excellent sex, but is that really the way to go? How awkward will that be in the morning? Will he be able to look at them at all knowing what he had done?

If he goes out and is lucky enough to find a willing partner, he has to admit that he’s only doing it for the sex. And you never know when you’ll strike out and end up with a _Fatal Attraction_ encounter. Or some sort of STD. _Luck be a lady tonight,_ he thinks.

He palms his dick as he listens to them a little bit more. Their fucking is going to kill him, he is certain of it. He stands and moves silently across his room to hear them better. He feels dirty for even considering it, but it doesn’t stop him. He places one hand on the wall, the other lightly rests over his crotch. _This is so wrong,_ he thinks to himself as he feels his cock throb with want.

He listens to Adam and Jo, wondering what exactly it was they’re doing. Adam is relatively silent compared to Jo’s loud _OH_ ’s and Michael imagines Adam going down on her. He pictures her splayed out on the bed, Adam between her legs alternately teasing her clit and dipping his tongue into her cunt, Jo’s feet planted on the bed with Adam’s arms underneath, his face wet with her juices.

Michael dreams one of Jo’s hands is in Adam’s hair, the other pinching her nipple roughly. He wonders if it’s pierced. God, does he hopes it’s pierced. He imagines giving it a pull with his teeth while she yanks on his hair. He drops his hand down to Adam’s head where his fingers entwine Jo’s and they both guide Adam’s head into Jo’s pussy.

Michael’s hand slips under his sweats and catches himself before he groans. He’s playing a dangerous game, jacking off to this sound of his two best friends fucking, but he doesn’t care. At all. He’s rock hard now, and he grips his cock lightly, teasingly, sliding his hand up his length. A dribble of precome blots his underwear and he uses his thumb to massage what remains into his slit. His mouth drops open and he inhales sharply at the sensation.

He pulls his sweats down and rests the waistband snugly under his balls. He has a fleeting thought of getting the coconut oil from his dresser for some lube, but one more loud moan from Jo, and Michael drops his head to the wall with a loud thunk.

The entire apartment goes silent.

_Oh, fuck,_ Michael thinks, going into panic mode. He freezes, hand on his dick, mouth open and eyes wide. Will they ignore it? Will they ask if he’s okay? _Shit._ He yanks his sweats back up, not bothering to be careful.

He quickly tiptoes back to his bed in humiliation, praying they’ll start at it again. And if there isn’t some kind of fucking irony, he didn’t know what is. He quickly stages himself back on his bed to look casual and opens the magazine again.

And then there’s his boner tenting his pants. _Fuck._ He grabs for a pillow but it falls on the other side of the bed, so he thinks that maybe he can sit criss-cross-applesauce and strategically hold the magazine over himself. Yeah, no. He’ll have to lay on his stomach. Nope. Too much friction on his dick. Yes. Covers will do. He scrambles under them and scoots back against the wall, knees up.

Just like he’d imagined Jo. “Fuck me,” he says silently.

He waits to see what happens next as he tries to breathe deeply and slowly to calm his pounding heart.  His panic has nearly subsided and he’s about to thank every god in existence when he hears Jo giggle and Adam shush her.

Michael falls over onto his side, hands on his face, grateful that his head bonk is ignored. He takes a few more calming breaths, when he notices that they haven’t started again. He drags his hands down from his face uncovering his eyes but keeping his mouth covered and looks back and forth across the ceiling, wondering what, if anything, he should do.

When he hears the soft rap at his bedroom door, he knows he’s fucked. They’re going to kick him out of the apartment right this second for being Creepy McCreeperstein. “Just a sec,” he says standing up. His cock is still half hard, so when he opens the door, he’s mindful of keeping his lower half behind the door while his head peeks around it. It’s Adam. “Sup?” Michael asks, going for casual, not sure he’s succeeding.

Adam is wearing only a pair of boxer-briefs, tented much like Michael’s pants. His torso is covered in a light sheen of sweat, and his hair's a mess. Michael tries not to stare at anything other than his face, but he can’t help sneaking a glance downward.

“You okay?” Adam asks.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah.”

“We heard a thud and wanted to make sure you were okay.” Adam tilts his head trying to get a glimpse into Michael’s room.

“What? Oh! That. I uh, I just dropped a book.” _On the wall?_

Adam smirks. “Must have been some book,” he says.

“It’s the new George RR Martin book, so yep. Pretty big.” _Smooth, Novak._

“You mean the one that’s on the coffee table where you left it?” He tilts his head back toward the living room.

“Do what now?” Michael looks over and sees the book on the coffee table. _Dammit._ “Oh. I guess that’s why this one seems so familiar,” he laughs awkwardly. “I’ve already read it.”

Showing no shame whatsoever, Adam folds his arms across his chest and taunts his friend. “So why don’t you come get what you want? I mean, it’s right here.”

Michael is going to die, he’s positive now. Did Adam really mean what he thought he meant? Couldn’t be. No way. He feels his dick twitch at the faintest idea Adam was coming on to him, but has to stay rooted where he is just in case it’s not. He’s got one hand on the side of the door, so he sticks the opposite one out and says, “Could you hand it to me? I’m not really decent.”

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, man.” And with that, Adam grabs Michael’s wrist and yanks hard enough to pull him out from his room, stumbling a bit. “Besides, you’re a big boy,” Adam licks his lips and steals a glance down at Michael’s crotch, keeping his wrist held tightly.

Michael makes a move for the coffee table figuring he may as well try to play it off as nothing is happening, but Adam won’t let go of him. “Come on, man. Let go.” He pulls his arm and Adam steps forward into his personal space. They stare at each other for a long moment. “Just let me get my book and you two can go back to your fun, okay?”

“No. Not okay.” He pushes forward one more inch and his erection touches Michael’s. “Come,” he says as Michael hisses at the contact. Adam backs away and walks backwards to his and Jo’s room, still holding Michael’s wrist. “We need you.”

His brain stops functioning. Michael can’t do anything other than stand there dumbly. He can’t move, he can’t speak, he can’t even open his mouth to gape at Adam’s words, so he just keeps looking at him. The only thing he can do is breathe little harder, which he really hopes doesn’t make him pass out because that would just be awkward.

_“You did what?”_

_“I passed out.”_

_“They offered you a three way and you passed out?”_

_“Yep.”_

_“You’re an idiot.”_

Adam rolls his eyes. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” He lets go of Michael’s wrist and surges forward, takes his face in his hands and kisses him. When he doesn’t respond immediately, Adam grinds his dick into Michael’s. He releases Michael’s face and grips his ass, forcing them together roughly.

Michael practically squeaks when Adam yanks them together, but he recovers nicely and fairly quickly, at least in his mind, and kisses Adam back. It’s like heaven. They open up to each other, tasting and licking, getting more heated by the second. Michael pulls him as close as possible, enjoying the feel of Adam’s scruff.

They break apart for air and press their foreheads together, noses touching. “What are you doing?” Michael asks.

“Kissing you, you dork.” He cups Michael’s cheek again, keeping one hand on his ass. “You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.”

“Jo -” Michael starts quietly.

“Is so fucking on board with this, it’s not even funny,” Jo says from behind them. She is naked, leaning on the door frame, her long blond hair only slightly askew. “If one or both of you don’t get in here and fuck me, I’m breaking up with both of you. Now, let’s go.” She turns back into the room.

Michael looks at Adam, perplexed, but quickly managing to fight his nerves. “We’re dating?” Was there a house meeting that he may have missed?

Adam backs away, trailing his hand down Michael’s arm. When he gets to his hand, he takes it and tugs him in the direction of his bedroom. He’s about to answer when Jo pipes up from behind the wall. “Since about six months ago.”

Michael follows after Adam to his room. “Six months ago?” He is thoroughly confused now. He would have thought he’d noticed that he started dating his roommate’s girlfriend. How is that possible?

When he rounds the door frame into their room, the first thing Michael sees is Jo lying on her back propped up on her elbows, legs crossed at the ankles. “Did you really not notice?” she asks. He shakes his head trying not to stare at her nakedness and sadly unpierced nipples. “What did you think was happening when we all started snuggling together on the sofa?”

He can’t think while she’s just laying there naked. “Can we please not talk while you’re naked?”

“Prude,” she says with no real venom in her voice. “Gimmie,” she says to Adam, motioning to the blanket that had fallen off the bed, and he covers her. “Better?” Michael nods. “So. Snuggling. What were we doing?”

“Watching television?”

“What about when Jo kisses you goodnight?” Adam asks as he sits next to her.

“Being nice?”

Jo laughs lightly. “Sweetie, we were totally trying to get in your pants.”

“You were?”

“We were,” says Adam.

Michael’s brow furrows. “I don’t understand.”

Adam inhales deeply. He looks like he’s about to say something but just exhales instead. Jo nudges him. “Okay, look,” he starts. “We’ve known each other for what? Five years?” Michael nods. “I gotta tell ya, my thoughts toward you haven’t been strictly platonic for a while now.”

“But what about -” he can’t even finish the thought with Jo being right in front of them.

“What about me?” she finishes for him. “Okay, I guess we have The Talk.” She pats the bed on her other side, indicating he sit. “Have you ever heard of polyamory?”

“Like sister wives?”

“Sort of,” Adam says. “It literally means many loves.”

“Someone who loves more than one person at a time,” Jo says.

“Okay,” Michael says warily. “I’m not sure I follow.”

Jo sits up and kneels between them, the blanket falling on her lap. Placing a hand on Adam’s shoulder, she says, “I love Adam. We’re great together.”

“And I love Jo,” he says. “With every fiber of my being.”

She leans in and kisses him chastely, then turns to Michael and places a hand on his shoulder while Adam places his hand on his knee. “But we also love you,” she says. “It’s like you’re the part we didn’t realize was missing until we found you.”

“It’s odd, I get it,” Adam says reassuringly. “But it’s true. Michael, I love you. We may not have explicitly said it, but we really are already all dating.”

“I can’t even remember the last time we went out for a meal without you. Or a movie. It’s been the three of us together for a while now.”

“I enjoy coming home to both of you,” Adam says. “When I see you guys working together in the kitchen, or playing Warcraft on the sofa, I get a little...farklempt.”

Jo playfully punches him in the arm. “Since when did you become a girl?”

Michael blushes to his roots, unable to look at either of them. “I like that, too,” he says quietly. “I thought it was because I’m jealous of your relationship, but when you put it that way….” He trails off, not sure if it’s okay to say that he loves them, too. “I guess it makes sense. I like being around you guys. I’d rather be home with you than trying to find a date somewhere.”

“Good, because if you came home and said you met someone, we’d’ve been crushed,” Adam says. Michael lays his hand on top of his.

“I don’t know about crushed,” Jo says. “I probably would have hated her. Him. Whoever. Just on principle alone.”

Michael laughs and looks at her. He twists his body just enough to lean in and kiss her as he squeezes Adam’s hand. She hums happily, gripping Adam’s shoulder tighter.

Adam squeezes his dick, muttering “Fuuuuck. That is hot.” He reaches over and thumbs Jo’s nipple. She rises a bit on her knees still kissing Michael, who smiles at Adam’s words.

He can’t believe this is happening. He’s about to have a threesome with his two best friends. For all the times he’s wondered what it would be like, he is about to - his train of thought is derailed when he feels a hand on his dick, and _holy fuck,_ does that feel good.

Leaning in close to Michael’s ear, Adam whispers low and filthy, “I need to see this,” and Michael knows whose hand it is rubbing on him.

He breaks away from Jo, breathing harder than he was, flushed with arousal. He looks at both of them wondering if it’s really going to happen, when suddenly, he’s a little panicked. It must show on his face because Jo gently reassures him. “Hey,” she says. “It’s okay. We won’t do anything you don’t want to do. If you just want to keep snuggles and lazy Sundays, that’s okay.”

Michael drops his head. “No, I want this. _God,_ do I want this.”

“But?” Adam asks.

“But how do we do this? I mean, what happens after?” He looks expectantly at the two.

“After this, we go right back to doing what we’re doing,” Jo says. “We still have dinner together. We still go to the movies together.”

“We still snuggle on the couch together,” Adam adds. “Although, be prepared. You’ve seen me octopus Jo. You’re next.” He winks and smiles at his friend.

Jo pulls the blanket up again. “It’s up to you. We love you. It sounds weird, right?”

Michael snorts.

“Believe me, it sounds weird to us,” Adam says. “I mean, this is new territory all around. I don’t know any poly couples.”

“Triads, hun,” Jo corrects.

“What?”

“Poly triads. A couple is two,” Michael says.

“Whatever,” Adam says, rolling his eyes. “What I mean is that we’re winging it, too. We’ve talked about being a triad and done some research, but it’s the first time for us.” He takes Michael’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “But we would really like to be your boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“And have super awesome sex as often as possible,” Jo says, a huge grin on her face.

Her grin is contagious. Both Michael and Adam smile at her and then each other. “Come here,” Michael says to his friend. They kiss gently, picking up heat after only a few moments.

Jo sucks in a breath. “Jesus, fuck, guys. That is hot.” She’s not sure if she should join in or just enjoy the show.

They ignore for for another moment, breaking apart as Adam growls, “Off,” while pawing at Michael’s sweats.

Michael leans back on the bed and shucks off his sweats, tossing them on the floor. He’s about to sit up when Jo leans down, catching him in a kiss of her own. He melts into her, reaching up to palm her small breast, and she moans into his mouth. When Adam swallows his cock without warning, Michael breaks off and looks down at his head as it bobs up and down on his length.

“His mouth, right?” Jo whispers into his ear. “It’s magic.” She nibbles on his earlobe and pinches his nipple a bit. Then, she slowly slides her hand down his torso and makes her way to the back of Adam’s head. She gives him a few gentle skritches which he leans into and then she’s guiding his head, forcing him down on Michael’s cock. “Come on, baby. You can take him all the way down. I know you can.”

He hums around Michael’s dick and the vibrations make him gasp. Adam works his way down and he pauses at the base before sliding back up slowly, trailing his tongue as he goes. He slides back down a little faster and soon he’s got a quick rhythm going with Jo continuing to guide his head.

“Stop!”

Jo freezes and Adam pulls off Michael’s cock. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just gonna come if you keep doing that, man.” He laughs nervously. “I kind of want this to last a little longer than five minutes.”

Adam exhales. “Oh, thank god,” he says. “I thought you were going to go away.”

“Fuck no,” Michael says as he guides Adam’s face back up to his so they can kiss again.

“You know, guys,” Jo says laying back on the bed and flinging the blanket off of her. “I could use a little attention over here.” She spreads her legs in an open invitation to them both. She trails a finger through her slit, feeling just how wet she is. She offers her finger to Michael who sucks it greedily.

Adam taps her hip and she knows what he wants her to do. She scoots around so that her head and neck dangle off the edge of the bed. He shucks off his shorts, dick springing free. He strokes it a few times, edging closer to her face. “You ready, baby?”

“Always. Gimmie.”

Michael stares slack-jawed at what Adam does next. He’d only heard about deep-throating like this in porn. Jo’s head drops lower and she opens her mouth as wide as she can. Adam slips his cock into her mouth and down her throat. Her neck bulges as his dick fucks her slowly. Michael has to grab the base of his dick to stop from coming right then and there.

“You should see it from this angle,” Adam says. “Come stand behind me.” He pulls out again to let her take a few breaths before he starts again. “Closer,” he says when he feels Michael behind him.

He presses flush against Adam’s back, his dick nestled in Adam’s crack. His hands snake around his friend’s body, his hand reaching down to cover his hand while Adam strokes himself again. He hooks his head over Adam’s shoulder and looks down at Jo, who nods, signalling she’s ready to start again.

The boys guide Adam’s dick into her mouth again and Adam thrusts into her shallowly, Michael moving along with Adam. “Jesus,” Michael mutters. “That’s beautiful.” His hand drops to Jo’s throat and he can feel Adam’s dick moving in there.

She holds up two fingers, her signal to Adam that she has reached her limit and pulls out. “Whew,” she says, sitting up, her voice harsh. “I know you like that, but there’s only so much I can take.”

Adam kisses her. “And I love that you’re willing to do that for me, babe. Thank you.”

“Okay,” she says, clapping her hands together. “Who’s fucking me and who’s fucking who?”

Michael blushes slightly.

“Ooooh,” she says. “What do you want? Tell me.”

“I’d kind of like to go down on you.”

“Hell yeah!” She moves to the head of the bed and opens her legs. “Come to mama!”

Michael follows after her, trailing kisses up her thighs. As he does so, he feels Adam nudging him to get him up on his knees. He obliges and just as he licks up her pussy, Adam licks up his taint to his hole. All three make happy little noises.

He can feel Adam’s fingers kneading into his ass, spreading him open so he can get better access. Adam’s tongue dives into his hole, lapping eagerly, spit dripping down his taint. He licks at Jo, savoring her taste, occasionally nibbling at her clit, causing her to tug on his hair roughly. He slides a finger into her as Adam slips a digit into his ass, just up to the first knuckle. “Lube,” he manages to say.

Adam reaches for the nightstand for the lube, but before going back to his ass, he pulls at Michael’s hair, tugging him up for a sloppy kiss as they share Jo’s juices.

“You guys are killing me,” she says. Michael kisses her, too before heading back down to her pussy.

Adam lubes up his finger and slowly breaches Michael’s hole again, pushing in gently. He pumps his finger in and out a few times, and drizzles a little more lube down Michael’s crack. He jumps at the sensation but Jo doesn’t complain since it makes him push is nose into her clit, and she’ll never get angry about someone touching her there.

One more finger slips into Michael’s ass, and soon he’s pushing back on Adam’s fingers, a request for more. When Adam crooks his fingers just so, it almost makes him see stars. He yelps into Jo.

“There it is,” Adam says evilly. “You ready for another, baby?”

“Yes. Please, Adam. Please.”

“So needy.” A little more lube, a little more patience, and soon Adam is fucking Michael with three fingers. Michael is pushing back on them eagerly. “You want me to fuck you?” Michael moans ascent while he’s still enjoying Jo’s cunt. “Jo, honey. Two condoms.”

She wriggles out from under Michael and reaches for the nightstand, coming away with two condoms. She hands one to Adam, who removes his fingers gently and rips it open quickly and rolls it on, adding more lube once it’s in place.

“How do you want me?” Jo asks Michael. “Back or knees?”

“Knees,” he whispers to her. He kisses her before she gets into position.

She gets on her knees and rests her weight on her elbows. She looks at them over her shoulder. “Come on, Mikey. Fuck me.”

He practically growls at that because he knows she knows he can’t fucking _stand_ it when she calls him that. He yanks her hair, pulling her ear to his mouth. “Don’t. Call me. That.” She giggles and he knows he gave her the response she was expecting.

He rolls his own condom on and he feels Adam slink up behind him to watch him sink his dick into his girlfriend. “Yeah, Mikey,” he says. “Fuck her.” Adam closes his hand over Michael’s and together they guide Michael’s cock into Jo. They all groan for different reasons.

After a few shallow thrusts, Michael begins to fuck her in earnest, fingers digging into her hips. If her moans are anything to go by, he’s doing it right, which relieves him a little since it’s been a good six months since he last got laid.

“Jesus, you feel good,” Jo says. “Waited so long. Come on baby. Wanna feel you fucking him fucking me.”

“Hold still, baby,” he says to Michael. “Need to feel you, too.”

Michael stills, and Jo pouts at the loss of action. Adam guides Michael to bend just a bit. He rubs his back and nudges the head of his dick at Michael’s hole. He hears Michael’s breathing pick up, so he shushes him gently. “So good, baby.”

“It’s been a while,” Michael admits.

“Gonna take care of you.”

Adam breaches his ass and slides in excruciatingly slow. By the time he’s fully seated, both Michael and Jo are ready to get the show on the road. Adam starts fucking slowly, gently.

“Neither of us are gonna break, Adam,” Jo huffs. “Fuck us.”

Adam starts pistoning his hips, fucking into them. It’s awkward at first, Michael not sure which way he should be going, either forward into Jo or backward into Adam, but they eventually find a good groove, moving together, moaning as one. It’s dirty and beautiful and better than any of them imagined.

“Wait,” Jo says breathlessly. The boys still. “I want to try something. Everybody go away.”

Adam pulls out of Michael and Michael pulls out of Jo, everyone hating the loss. But Jo’s got a plan, and she maneuvers the boys how she wants them, and everyone is happy with what she’s done.

Adam lays on the bed, Michael straddles his lap, and Jo sits on Adam’s face. Michael rides Adam while Adam eats out Jo, who is bent forward and blowing Michael, after having removed the condom. No one is going to last this long with the sensations they’re all feeling.

Michael is the first to go, coming down Jo’s throat and clenching around Adam’s cock. Jo swallows it all. He lifts her up and they kiss, Michael licking his taste from Jo’s mouth. He pinches Jo’s (sadly unpierced) nipple, and she is the next to go. She screams into Michael’s mouth and rides Adam’s face as he suckles her clit. Adam fucks up into Michael a few more times and he spills into the condom.

Jo is the first to move, and she tucks herself into Adam’s side. Michael gets up next, and then Adam takes off the condom, ties it off, and tosses it in the direction of the trash can in the corner. He doesn’t care if it made it or not.

Michael sits on the edge of the bed and looks back at his friends. They have their eyes closed, both breathing heavily, and snuggled into each other He’s not entirely sure he’s allowed to stay now that the good part is over, so he reaches for his sweats on the floor, thinking he’s just gonna go back to his room and marvel at what just happened. They couldn’t really want a relationship with him despite what they said.

“I can hear you thinking,” Adam says.

“I was just gonna go b -”

“You’re just gonna nothing,” Jo says. “Get your ass back here and cuddle me, Novak.”

“Never figured you for an after sex snuggler, Harvelle.” Michael drops his sweats and crawls back up the bed to Jo, she and Adam scooting over to make room for him.

“When doesn’t she want to snuggle, is more like it,” Adam says.

“You love it, and you know it. And you’re just as bad.”

“True,” he admits. “I do love me some snuggling.” He tilts his head up to Michael. “Is this snuggling okay with you?”

“I can learn to live with it,” he says as he throws an arm over Jo, Adam’s hand going to her hip.

Everyone is quiet for a few minutes, and Michael can’t take it anymore. “Are we really doing this?”

“Mmm hmmm,” both friends offer in return.

“And we’re sure about this?”

“Mmm hmmm.”

“Okay. Just checking.”

He settles back into Jo’s warmth, figuring they’ll sort it all out later.

**~oOo~**

_One Month Later…_

“I’ve got that thing tonight, don’t forget,” Jo says grabbing her messenger bag on her way to the door.

“That thing?” Michael asks. He plates some eggs for Adam who has yet to show his face. He’d been sleeping more since they all started dating. He says it’s because he’s so exhausted from all the fucking. Jo says he’s getting old.

“Yeah, the International Otter Invitational. Remember?”

“Oh, right. The otter thing. We’ll keep the bed warm for you.” They’d invested in a California King-sized mattress for the three of them, keeping Michael’s room as a spare.

“You better.” She picks up her coffee, giving Michael a quick kiss. “Love you.”

“You better.”

She playfully punches his arm and is out he door.

“Hey, Adam?” he calls. “I’ve got your eggs.” Nothing. _Doofus,_ he thinks as he pads to their room. “Come on babe, you’ve got to get up. You’re gonna be late for work.”

“Fuck ‘em. I’m not going.” Adam is sprawled across the mattress face down. His words are muffled as his face is squished awkwardly.

“You have to go. You’re the teacher. You have to go shape those young minds into intelligent young men and women.” He sits on the edge of the bed and pats Adam’s butt lovingly.

“Those young minds are evil.”

“Your eggs are getting cold.”

“Don’t care.”

“What if I blow you in the shower?”

“I’m up!”


End file.
